This invention relates to concrete vibrator machines, and, more particularly, to concrete vibrator machines which are particularly well adapted for use in conjunction with a concrete finishing machine for use on highways, and the like.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine for use in vibrating concrete ahead of a concrete finishing machine.
Concrete vibrator machines for use in vibrating concrete ahead of concrete finishing machines on highways, and the like, have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in Baily U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,344, Snow et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,360, Dale U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,621 and Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,359, which disclose concrete vibrator machines wherein the vibrators are moved into and out of concrete to be vibrated in a substantially vertical or rearwardly extending direction and moved forwardly along, or laterally across a highway or the like, in a step-like movement, and also being shown, for example, in Pierce Pat. No. 2,382,096 and Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,486, which disclose concrete vibrator machines wherein the vibrators are dragged forwardly along the highway, or the like, ahead of the concrete finishing machine. Also, concrete vibrator machines for such use have been heretofore known in the art wherein the vibrators are disposed in the concrete at all times and are dragged back and forth across the highway, or the like. It is an important object of the present invention to afford improvements over concrete vibrator machines of the aforementioned type heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine wherein the vibrators thereof move through the concrete to be vibrated in a direction laterally of the highway, or the like, on which the concrete is being laid.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine of the aforementioned type wherein the vibrators are raised and lowered from the concrete in a novel and expeditious manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine of the aforementioned type wherein the raising and lowering of the vibrators is controlled in a novel and expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine of the aforementioned type, which may be embodied, in a novel and expeditious manner, in a concrete finishing machine, as an integral part thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrating machine of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what we now consider to be the best mode in which we have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.